To Lustrate
by Ethereal Rapture
Summary: Giving up everything for the person you love is really just as selfish. SasuNaruSasu


I don't own any of the characters.

YEAHSO, critique is highly appreciated. I'd like like a beta, too. I'm too lazy to go over my own shit. *shot* I wanted to make some kind of dark fic crap CUZ I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A FIC SINCE I WAS 12 *shotmore* I kinda just lived off Sasunaru fanfics after that.

**To Lustrate**

Chapter One: Macabre

He stood there facing the village with the passive composure he was usually accustomed to. Red and white robes and hat were draped across his chair. Drops of water were creeping down the tower's windows hesitantly. It had just rained.

He never liked wearing them; he tends to leave them there facing me. The robes I yearned to wear, just like the past five great ninjas beforehand. He had managed to take everything from me; my dreams, my future, my love.

His reflection in the mirror locked gazes with me.

"I don't remember the last time it rained in Konoha." Sasuke almost frowned when he spoke the words. Surely he isn't attempting to start some sort of small-talk.

I figured I didn't want to reply. My eyes crept over to the robes again and a sigh escaped my lips. Sasuke fully turned to face me; I could see his lowered brows clearly. He really had been expecting an answer. I wasn't willing to give him the satisfaction, the satisfaction of hearing about how I felt during the confrontation at the valley of the end years ago. I'm sure that's why he remembers rainfall in Konoha. He didn't seem interested at the task at hand. In all my hopelessness I figured I had to turn away and leave. I couldn't face him anymore. His dark eyes pierced my composure as I try to break eye contact. His perfect features slowly contort further into a frustrated glare.

"You didn't finish the mission as I ordered." Pink lips wrapped around the words carefully. I still didn't need to reply. He knew the answer. He knew what I would do and yet he still defined the mission as grossly as possible.

"Naruto…" His eyes focused upon the half healed gash along my bicep. There was another identical one down the length of my calf. Various wounds covered the rest of my body as a result of noncompliance. It could have been worse; following his ideals it could have been much worse. I can't tell if he said my name in pity or if he was demanding an explanation. I grit my teeth as I refrain from speaking out as I did last time.

He always had me wrapped around his finger, so tightly now that my body is slowing tearing apart in the process of escaping. I'm his puppet and my refusal is causing me physical harm. I neither approved nor denied this bond. I wanted to be with him after all… after all these years. I willingly let him exploit me.

The day he decided to return to Konoha was the melancholic anniversary to his clan's death. I still don't know if he cared enough that to come back purposefully that day. I had been ready to keep him there even if I had to die, but he had lightheartedly refused to fight. A pale hand rested on my shoulder. He said he completed his goals up to one point in his life; there were just two more things to achieve, those of which he wouldn't utter of.

He continues to appear as an enigma to me, while he knows everything about me and my life, his is never spoken of. He never spoke of the experience he went through with Orochimaru, and after he slaughtered Orochimaru. It was something I had no place to ask in our relationship. The elders were ecstatic that the Uchiha heir has returned. They lifted his classification as a missing nin and offered him the role of Hokage. They refused me after Tsunade fell ill and passed away. I was still a demon-kid. I guess the elders were still squeamish about losing one of their valued blood lines and the only way to win back Sasuke was to offer him the title of Hokage. I have a feeling he might have used his Sharingan. They didn't even know what he was going to do with this power. Much to my displeasure, he ran the country well. He ordered useful missions and even expanded the village with funding from other countries. After he had visited them in meetings, they had approved of him being Rokudaime and loved doing business with him. I'm starting to believe he's doing a better job than I would have ever done.

By the time I was pulled out of my musings, Sasuke had managed to push me up against a wall. Amused eyes through ebony eyelashes twinkled. He probably even found my predicament humorous. His breath tickled my lips for a second. I could feel his smirk even without seeing it. I chose to keep my eyes shut tightly.

"Please dismiss me, Hokage-sama." I spoke in the sternest voice I could muster at the moment. There was no point in sticking around. Speaking was even tiring because I had been summoned into the office right after I returned to Konoha. I had not even a chance to shut my eyes for five days. I was to witness every speck of disgusting deeds that Ninja were accustomed to. I was to assassinate everyone who was involved with anything in that slum. Sasuke didn't disclose as to who were supposed to be kept alive. Which meant even the victims had to die. His reasoning was that they will adapt into the own customs and continue the tirade. It was mass homicide if anything. With the villains it came easy because of their macabre practices but were they villains? They were human beings mislead into believing this was what life is. They couldn't be saved. I started to rebel against our bonding jutsu when the children were to receive the same treatment. I couldn't lay a hand on any of them. My own chakra began to open flesh wounds throughout my body as thoughts of refusal flashed in my head. At that point I decided to return to Konoha and by the time I reached Sasuke's tower my body had already healed most of itself.

"They're better off dead." He had said that day. I was designated for Sasuke's darker missions through our unbreakable soul contract. Not even the Anbu received such missions. I had to follow Sasuke's orders to each breath or I endure his wrath upon myself. He really had other options but Sasuke seemed to favor physically harming me.

"Those children will start the cycle all over again." He still had that smirk upon his lips, I know it. "You saved no one, Naruto, you did no justice besides implement our sense of equity into theirs. They knew no better than they already did and so they didn't resist against their own. They thought what they did was _right_. The best thing you could have done was leave them alone or kill them all.

Guilt, regret, sorrow all washed down my body and tears pricked through my eyelids. My nostrils flared as I took a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth. "Excuse me." I whispered in a broken voice and gently pushed Sasuke away. He didn't resist and that was enough of an excuse for me to open a nearby window and leap through, out of the Hokage tower into another shower of rain.

--

Hohohohohohhohoh cliff hanger, not because I ran out of ideas. 8D Ho man it's so much shorter looking on this site.


End file.
